Role-Playing/July 2012
Assassinate Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin II (712-01) * Date: July 13th * Type: Stealth * Status: Complete * Briefing: During the cold war, The Big Boss, or Naked Snake at that time killed Russian Extremist Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin I and destroyed his weapon, The Shagohod. His son seeked revenge on FOX before it was disbanded and FOXHOUND was formed. The LES Infants Terribles project begun, where 3 clones of the Big Boss were created using his DNA. They were Solidius Snake, Liquidius Snake and Solid Snake. Volgin II got his hands on some of the DNA through a network of spies. He plans to make a army of Big Boss clones. * Objectives ** Break into compound ** Take DNA ** Destroy all cloning tanks ** Assassinate Volgin II * Overview ** We successfully snuck into the base without being seen. We used airvents to get place to place. C22, Poshi and Nintendocan planted C3 on the cloning tanks while Darkusfan202 and Nexus360 got the DNA and busted the control panel. We stormed Volgin's office and fought. He was mostly resistant to bullets but he fell out of a window and made a Shagohod battle suit from technology around the base using his control over electricity. Nintendo and his siblings manned the helicopter while Nexus and C22 lured Volgin onto the bridge. DF then shot the C3 planted on the bridge while it collapsed with volgin on it. The C3 in the lab then blew the place Sky high. * Damage/Fatalities ** Entire bridge was destroyed. ** 16 Cloning tanks along with a medium sized portion of the research facility was destroyed. ** Volgin II killed * Partakers: ** C22helios ** Darkusfan202 ** Poshi301 ** Nintendocan ** Nexus360 Prevent Bill Billerson From Robbing the Bank (712-02) * Date: July 14th * Type: Public * Status: Complete * Briefing: Bill Billerson is a new, but crafty criminal who plans on robbing the nearest bank. * Objective(s) ** Bring back Bill Billerson dead or alive * Fatalities/Damage ** Bill was killed * Overview: ** Bill was killed by C22's single action army. * Partakers: ** C22helios ** Nexus360 Stop a Madman 10 Year-Old Sean Greendez From Taking Over the White House With Deadly Machines (712-03) * Date: July 15th * Type: Undercover * Status: Complete * Briefing: Sean Greendez is a 10 year-old boy genius who can create magnificent machines in just seconds. Unfortunately, he uses them for evil. He plans on taking over the White House and gain more and more armies from different countries to take over the world. He is very fond of brunette girls. * Objective(s) ** Defeat Sean Greendez ** Destroy all of his machines * Overview: ** We successfully broke into the White House undercover. First, we went into the White House undercover, with Nintendocan possessing a clone of May from Pokémon to gain even more cover. Then, we broke into the President's Office, and found Sean sitting in the chair with Obama tied up and a time bomb ready to be activated. Thanks to Nintendo distracting Sean by flirting with him, (Which he claims that "with Sean made him lose all his dignity") C22 deactivated the time bomb and freed Obama while Nexus and Wolf destroyed most of the robots. Sean was arrested and Nintendo gained control of some of the robots. * Fatalities/Damage: ** Many robots destroyed * Partakers: ** Nintendocan ** C22helios ** The Outcast Wolf ** Nexus360 Stop A Woman Named Diana Sunflower From Creating A World Without Any Boys By Hacking Cyberspace (712-04) * Date: July 16h * Type: Undercover * Status: Complete * Briefing: There's a woman called Diana Sunflower who is trying to hack Cyberspace from within the back of a girls-only club for girls 10 and older. Since it's a girls only club, none of us are able to get in except Ice, so she was sent in. As backup, Wolf possessed a guard and Nexus possessed a lifeless clone of May from Pokémon and they were each given 5 Pokémon, while Nintendo has to stay behind to protect the computers from being hacked and C22 has to sneak in unnoticed. * Objective(s) ** Find Diana Sunflower and arrest her without blowing our cover ** Stop Diana from hacking Cyberspace * Overview: ** Ice, Nexus (Possessing the May clone), and Wolf (Possessing a guard) successfully broke in and C22 successfully got in by using stealth techniques. They made their way to Diana and attacked her, but lost due to Diana using sleeping gas to make them fall asleep. They woke up tied to a pole in a locked room, with Nintendocan there too. Nintendo broke out of the rope and Nexus let him possess the May clone. Nintendo then undid the rope and broke the rest of them out, where they proceeded to defeat a lot of guards and make their way back to Diana, to which she went into a 1 on 1 battle with C22, and had the remaining guards seal the rest of them in a giant freezer, in which Nintendo broke them out again. Meanwhile, during the battle, C22 was winning until Diana turned into a 1,000 foot monster and easily overpowered C22. Luckily, Darkusfan202 came in at the time as backup and fused with C22 to make D22Helios202. They then went up to the moon and Diana gave chase, and her fate was sealed when the moon was thrown at her. Nintendo then stopped the worldwide virus to get rid of all boys on Earth and the mission was successful. * Fatalities/Damage: ** Entire building destroyed. ** Moon destroyed, but then brought back. ** Diana was killed * Partakers: ** Icefern ** Nexus360 ** The Outcast Wolf ** C22helios ** Nintendocan ** Darkusfan202 Wolf's Missing (712-05) * Date: July 16th-July 17th * Type: Public; Search * Status: Complete * Briefing: ** Wolf has been kidnapped. * Objectives: ** Find Wolf and his kidnapper ** Arrest the kidnapper * Overview: ** About ten minutes after the previous mission, Wolf, C22, and Nexus left while Nintendo (Still possessing the lifeless clone of May), DF, and Ice stayed behind to make sure everything was taken care of. Nintendo then receives a message via telepathy. The message was sent by Wolf and could be called a little disturbing. The message was never fully said, ending with "m-". Nintendo tries to contact Wolf with failed attempts. Nintendo gets Ice and DF into the agency's truck. Nintendo drives to a mountain with many "Are we there yet"s asked by DF and Ice. Once Nintendo, DF, and Ice arrive, they see a strange person. The person attacks Nintendo, DF, and Ice, but is thrown off the mountain with "He" said. Robot Monkeys rise and attack, but suddenly stop with a voice spoken. The voice speaks with a few messages using "we" and says "who you want isn't here". That person turns out to be an evil robot of Wolf, which is then destroyed and Nintendo takes its memory chip. When Nintendo, DF, and Ice leave to the base to examine the chip, Nexus, C22, and Poshi come by and join the mission. Once the chip is examined, it leaves a message to go to Mexico. C22 heads to the satellite, known at the PATRIOT Core and broke in to help from space. The rest group then heads to Mexico. When Nintendo tries to leave the May clone's body to examine the area, he realizes that his Ghost powers aren't working, and that he can't leave May. Eventually, they make it to the Corporation 0 building that Wolf was being held in by Cartel where FOXHOUND forces attacked them, but they were overwhelmed by Nexus and DF. The leader, Cartel, attacks them and tries to kill them. Cartel tries to fly up to fight C22 in the PATRIOT Core. C22 launches a satellite ray at the base and blows it up. Cartel kills the FOX operatives and destroys the defenses guarding C22 and makes it to the oven hall. C22 turns off various machines to put more power into the Oven hall which was slowly draining Cartels energy. C22 shot some revolver bullets at Cartel but then gained remote access to the core and ejected himself and crashed it into the ocean. Cartel died of suffocation. * Fatalities/Damage: ** Entire PATRIOT Core sunken into the ocean ** Everyone in Corporation 0 base destroyed ** Wolf killed, but brought back ** Cartel killed * Partakers: ** Nintendocan ** Darkusfan202 ** Icefern ** The Outcast Wolf ** Nexus360 ** C22helios ** Poshi301 Nintendo's Second Half (712-06) * Date: July 17th * Type: Public * Status: Complete * Briefing: ** Nintendocan's child side left him and tried to become the dominant half. * Objectives: ** Stop Nintendocan's child side from taking over him and creating a world full of no change. * Overview: ** Right after the previous mission, Nintendo, DF, Wolf, Ice, and Nexus were celebrating Wolf's return in the forest right behind where the PATRIOT Core sunk into the ocean. (C22 and Poshi left) The forest then filled with fog and Nintendo then heard a voice calling out to him, but the others didn't hear it. It called him again, and like before, the others didn't hear it. Then, a small, shadowy figure that everyone saw appeared, and said "Follow me.", but once again, only Nintendo heard it. They all gave chase and eventually ended up with a clearing, where the figure turned out to be Max from Pokémon. However, even though the figure looked like Max, it wasn't Max. The boy claimed to be Nintendo's other half. His childlike half. Nintendo and the others called him "Nin". Nin also explained that the reason Nintendo's been unable to leave May's body is because Nin took Nintendo's Ghost powers when they split at the base while the chip was being examined, without anyone knowing, including Nintendo, and that he wanted to become Nintendo's dominate half so he could be how he was like as a child, and to create a world without change. Even though Ice tried explaining that everything changes, Nin's ideals still weren't changed and he grew tentacles out of his back, grabbing everyone and throwing them all in the air, except for Nintendo, which he teleported off with. After that, a giant airship modeled after the Plasma Frigate starts firing canon balls at the others, only to be rescued by Pitoo. Nexus then carries everyone onto the airship where they go search for Nintendo. They then find Nintendo in the control room, but Nin has taken him over. He aims a pistol at the others and shoots Nexus' hand, and traps them in a jail cell, where they're rescued by AcePyruswolf. They then go back to Nin and DF takes his pistol. After a brief discussion with Pitoo, DF shoots Nin in the heart, separating him from Nintendo. Pitoo then takes the gun and shoots Nin in the forehead (Which is the only spot where he can get hurt but Nintendo won't), killing him. Nintendo then regains his ghost powers, him and the others escape the airship before it crashlands into the forest, and Nintendo finally leaves the May clone's body. * Fatalities/Damage: ** Destroyed an airship and an entire forest ** Nin killed * Partakers: ** Nintendocan ** Darkusfan202 ** The Outcast Wolf ** Icefern ** Nexus360 ** Dark Pit (Pitoo) ** AcePyruswolf Court and a Train Disturbance (712-07) * Date: July 31st * Type: Court and Search * Status: Incomplete * Briefing: ** * Objectives: **Solve court issue, find the train breaker * Overview: **Wolf was hit by a train. Supposedly, a witness saw it happen and the building was hit. DF is taken to jail, but released. Last night, trains were vandalized. Now court has started. * Fatalities/Damage: ** Train's wrecked ** House damage * Partakers: ** Nintendocan ** Darkusfan202 ** The Outcast Wolf ** Nexus360 Category:Role-Playing